interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary u
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- u (letter ~) n littera u * ~ .F.O Abbrev o.v.n. * ~ .F.O Abbrev o.v.n. (objecto volante non identificate) * ~ .N Abbrev O.N.U. * ~ .N Abbrev O.N.U. (Organisation del Nationes Unite) * ~ .N.E.S.C.O Abbrev U.N.E.S.C.O. * ~ .N.E.S.C.O Abbrev U.N.E.S.C.O. (ramo educational del O.N.U.) * ~ .S (- citizen) n citatano american, statounitese * ~ .S (- citizen) n statounitese, citatano american * ~ .S Geog Abbrev Statos Unite * ~ .S Geog Abbrev Statos Unite (de America) * ~ .S.A. n U.S.A. * ~ .S.A. n U.S.A. A] * ~ .S.S.R Geog Abbrev U.R.S.S. * ~ .S.S.R. n U.R.S.S. ubication, location (fact of being located in a certain place) n ubication ubiquitous (being everywhere) adj ubique ubiquitousness n ubiquitate udder n ubere * ~ ubere n ubere Uganda Geog n Uganda ugliness n feditate * ~ , homeliness n feditate ugly adj fede, repulsive * adj repulsive, fede * ~ , homely adj fede ukase (Rus) n ukaz * n ukaz * n ukaz R] Ukraine Geog n Ukraina * n Ukraina Ukrainian (1. native of the Ukraine; 2. Ukrainian language) n ukrainiano * adj ukrainian * n ukrainiano ukulele n ukulele ulcer Med n ulcere * n ulcere ulcerate (affect with ulcers) v ulcerar * v ulcerar ulcerated adj ulcerose ulceration Med n ulceration ulcerous (1. having the nature of an ulcer; 2. ulcerated) adj ulcerose ulmaceous Bot adj ulmacee ulmic Chem adj ulmic ulmin Chem n ulmina Ulster n Ulster * n Ulster A] ulterior adj ulterior * ~ , situated beyond, thither adj ulterior ultimate adj ultimate * adj ultimate (pp of ultimar) ultimatum n ultimatum * n ultimatum NL] ultramarine (blue) adj ultramarin ultramontane (1. transmontane; 2. R.C.Ch]) adj ultramontan ultramontanism n ultramontanismo ultrasonic adj ultrasonic ultraviolet adj ultraviolette ululate, howl v ulular ululation, howling n ululation Ulysses Mythol n Ulysses * Mythol n Ulysses (-lìs-) umbel Bot n umbella umbellate Bot adj umbellate umbelliferous Bot adj umbellifere umbelliform Bot adj umbelliforme umber (1. Mineral]; 2. the color umber) n umbra umbilical adj umbilical umbilical-cord n funiculo umbilicate adj umbilicate umbilicus, navel Anat n umbilico * ~ , navel Anat n umbilico (-ìco) umbrage (take ~) v offender se * (take ~) v offender se (de;pro) * n umbra umbrageous, shady adj umbratile * ~ , shady adj umbrose umbrella (cloth-covered frame used for protection against rain or sun) n umbrella * n parapluvia Umbria n Umbria Umbrian (1. inhabitant of Umbria; 2. Umbrian dialect) n umbro * adj umbre umbriferous adj umbrifere umbrina, umbrine Zool n umbrina umbrine, umbrina Zool n umbrina umpire n arbitro * v arbitrar umpteen adj io non sape quante, multissime * adj multissime, io non sape quante un- (negative prefix) w/ adj il-l..., ir-r..., im-p... im-m..., in-... * ~ - (negative prefix) w/ adj im-p... im-m..., in-..., il-l..., ir-r... * ~ - (negative prefix) w/ adj in-..., il-l..., ir-r..., im-p... im-m... * ~ - (negative prefix) w/ adj ir-r..., im-p... im-m..., in-..., il-l... * ~ - (negative prefix) w/ verbs dis- unabated adj sin diminution unable adj incapace, inhabile * adj inhabile, incapace unabridged (not shortened) adj non abbreviate * (of edition) adj integral unacceptable adj inacceptabile unaccompanied (alone) adj sol * adj mus unaccountable adj inexplicabile unaccustomed (not used to) adj non accostumate, pauco habituate * (not used to) adj pauco habituate, non accostumate * (unusual) adj insolite * adj inaccostumate * ~ , unusual adj insolite * ~ , unusual adj insolite (-sò-) unacquainted (be ~) adj non cognoscer unadoptable adj inadoptabile unadulterated adj non adulterate, pur * adj pur, non adulterate unadvisable adj pauco consiliabile unaffected (sincere) adj sin affectation, sincer * (sincere) adj sincer, sin affectation * (without alteration) adj inalterabile unaided adj sin adjuta unalterable adj inalterabile unaltered adj non alterate unambiguity, unambiguousness n inambiguitate unambiguous adj inambigue unambiguousness, unambiguity n inambiguitate unambitious adj sin ambition unanimity n unanimitate unanimous adj unanime * adj unanime (-ànime) unanswered (not replied to) adj sin responsa * (of argument) adj irrefutabile * (of prayer) adj non exaudite unappealable adj inappellabile unappeasable, inappeasable adj inappaciabile unappreciated adj inappreciate unapproachable adj inaccessibile unarmed adj sin armas unashamed adj sin vergonia unassailable, impregnable adj inexpugnabile * ~ , unattackable adj inattaccabile unassuming adj modeste, sin pretensiones * adj sin pretensiones, modeste unattackable, unassailable adj inattaccabile unattractive adj non attractive unauthentic, inauthentic adj inauthentic unauthenticity, inauthenticity n inauthenticitate unauthorized adj illicite, non autorisate * adj non autorisate, illicite unavoidable (that cannot be declined or refused) adj indeclinabile * adj inevitabile unaware adj ignorante, inconsciente * adj inconsciente, ignorante unawares adv inconsciemente, per inadvertentia * adv per inadvertentia, inconsciemente unbalance, throw out of balance v disequilibrar unbalanced (unsteady, unstable) adj disequilibrate * (unsteady, unstable) adj disequilibrate (pp of disequilibrar) * adj disequilibrate, instabile * adj instabile, disequilibrate unbearable adj insupportabile, intolerabile * adj intolerabile, insupportabile * ~ , insufferable adj insuffribile * ~ , insupportable adj insupportabile unbecoming adj incongrue, indecorose * adj indecorose, incongrue unbelievable adj incredibile unbelieving miscredente, miscreant adj miscredente unbend v facer se affabile unbending adj inflexibile unbiased adj impartial unbidden adj non invitate unbind v disligar unbinding (act of) n disligamento unblemished adj immaculate unborn adj futur, non ancora nate * adj non ancora nate, futur * adj nonnate unbox, unpack v discassar * ~ , unpack v disincassar unboxing, unpacking n disincassamento unbreakable adj infrangibile unbreakableness n infrangibilitate unbridle (a horse) v disfrenar * v disbridar unburden v discargar * ~ , relieve v discargar unburdening, relief n discarga unbutton (a coat) v disbuttonar * v disbuttonar uncalled-for adj gratuite, non meritate, sin excusa * ~ -for adj non meritate, sin excusa, gratuite * ~ -for adj sin excusa, gratuite, non meritate uncanny (disturbing) adj inquietante * (mysterious) adj extraordinari, mysteriose * (mysterious) adj mysteriose, extraordinari uncared (- for) adj neglecte unceasing adj incessante unceremonious adj inceremoniose uncertain (1. not ohjectively certain; 2. not convinced) adj incerte * adj incerte, insecur * adj insecur, incerte * ~ , unsure (1. doubting; 2. doubtful) adj insecur uncertainty (1. objective uncertainty; 2. incertitude, doubt) n incertitude * n incertitude unchallenged adj incontestate unchanged adj sempre le mesme, sin alteration * adj sin alteration, sempre le mesme uncharitable adj incaritabile unchaste, lewd adj inceste unchecked (free) adj libere * (not bridled) adj non frenate * (not verified, not under control) adj non controlate * (of figures) adj non verificate * adv sin freno uncial adj uncial unciform, hook-shaped n unciforme uncinate adj uncinate uncircumcised adj incircumcise uncivil adj incivil unclaimable adj inexigibile uncle n avunculo * n oncle unclean (1. dirty, filthy; 2. ceremonially unclean) adj immunde * adj immunde, impur * adj impur, immunde unclear adj pauco clar unclothed adj nude, sin vestimentos * adj sin vestimentos, nude uncoil v disinrolar * v disinrolar (se) uncolored, colorless adj incolor uncomfortable (of chairs) adj non confortabile * (of heat) adj incommode * (of mind) adj inquiete uncommon adj insolite, rar, pauco commun * adj pauco commun, insolite, rar * adj rar, pauco commun, insolite uncompromising adj intransigente * ~ , intransigent adj intransigente unconcealed adj aperte, non dissimulate, non celate * adj non celate, aperte, non dissimulate * adj non dissimulate, non celate, aperte unconcern n indifferentia unconcerned adj indifferente unconditional adj inconditional unconditionally adv inconditionalmente unconfirmed adj non confirmate uncongenial adj incongenial unconnected adj disjuncte, sin connexion * adj sin connexion, disjuncte unconscionable adj excessive, irrationabile * adj irrationabile, excessive unconscious (without consciousness) adj inconsciente * ~ adj/n inconsciente unconsciousness n inconscientia * n inconscientia, insensibilitate * n insensibilitate, inconscientia unconsidered, rash adj inconsiderate unconsoled, disconsolate adj disconsolate * ~ , disconsolate adj inconsolate unconstitutional adj anticonstitutional * adj inconstitutional unconstitutionality n inconstitutionalitate unconstrained, free in speech or manner, easy adj disinvolte unconstraint, freedom in speech or manner, ease n disinvoltura uncontaminated, incontaminate adj incontaminate uncontested adj incontestate, inconteste * adj inconteste, incontestate uncontrollable (cannot be verified or controlled) adj incontrolabile * (of child) adj ingovernabile * ~ , ungovernable adj ingovernabile unconventional adj original, pauco conventional * adj pauco conventional, original unconventionally adv pauco conventionalmente unconvinced adj non convincite unconvincing adj pauco convincente uncooked adj crude uncork discorcar uncork v discorcar uncouple v disaccopular uncouth adj grossier, rude * adj rude, grossier uncover (remove top) v levar le coperculo de * (reveal) v discoperir, revelar * (reveal) v revelar, discoperir * v discoperir * v discoperir -per-/-pert-] * ~ , detect v deteger * ~ , detect v deteger -teg-/-tect-] * ~ , expose the foot or roots (of a tree, tooth) v discalcear uncritical adj disproviste de senso critic, pauco exigente * adj pauco exigente, disproviste de senso critic uncrown, dethrone v discoronar unction (1. act of anointing; 2. unctuousness) n unction unctuosity, unctuousness n unctuositate unctuous (1. oily, greasy; 2. oily, suave) adj unctuose unctuousness, unctuosity n unctuositate uncultivated, untilled adj inculte uncultured adj inculte * ~ , untutored adj inculte uncurl (cause to uncurl) v disbuclar uncut adj non taliate undamaged (unharmed) adj intacte * adj Commer] * ~ , uninjured, unharmed adj indemne undated adj sin data undaunted adj intrepide, non territe * adj non territe, intrepide undebatable adj indiscutibile undecided adj indecise, non resolvite * adj non resolvite, indecise * ~ , indecisive (1. inconclusive, unsettled; 2. irresolute, hesitating) adj indecise undecipherable adj illegibile, indecifrabile * adj indecifrabile, illegibile undefeated adj invicte undefinable adj indefinibile undelivered adj non livrate undemonstrable adj indemonstrabile undeniable adj indenegabile under (according to) prep conforme a, secundo * (according to) prep secundo, conforme a * (beneath) prep infra, sub * (beneath) prep sub, infra * (put ~) v poner sub * adv infra * ~ the circumstances (accordingly) adv ita * ~ , below, beneath prep sub under-anesthesia prep. phr sub anesthesia under-carriage n carro de atterrage under-charge v facer pagar minus que le precio juste under-clothes n subvestimentos under-coat n prime application under-cover adj clandestin under-cut v vender minus car que under-developed adj subdeveloppate underdog n oppresso under-done (of beef) adj al sanguine * ~ -done (undercooked) adj pauco cocite under-estimate (despise) v minuspreciar * ~ -estimate n estimation insufficiente * ~ -estimate v subestimar under-foot adv sub le pedes under-go v suffrer under-graduate n studente under-ground (rr) n metro * ~ -ground (rr) n subterraneo * ~ -ground adj subterranee * ~ passage, underground room, basement n subterraneo under-growth n arbustos basse, boscage * ~ -growth n boscage, arbustos basse under-hand adj clandestin underline v sublinear * ~ -line v sublinear under-ling adj subordinato under-lying adj fundamental, subjacente * ~ -lying adj subjacente, fundamental under-mentioned adj mentionate infra under-mine (sap) v minar * ~ -mine (weaken) v injuriar, ruinar * ~ -mine (weaken) v ruinar, injuriar * v minar * ~ , sap v sappar undermining, sapping n sappamento underneath adv infra * prep sub undernourish v subalimentar under-nourished adj subalimentate undernourishment n subalimentation under-pants n calceones under-pass n passage inferior under-pay v pagar mal under-pin v appoiar under-privileged adj economicamente debile, povre * ~ -privileged adj povre, economicamente debile under-rate v subestimar * ~ -rate v subestimar (le importantia de) underscore v sublinear undersell n vender minus car undershirt n subcamisa * ~ -shirt n subcamisa undersigned adj subsignate * n subsignato under-skirt n subgonnella * ~ , petticoat, slip n subgonnella under-staffed adv con personal insufficiente understand v comprender, intender * v intender, comprender * ~ , apprehend v intender * ~ , apprehend v intender -tend-/-tent-/-tens-] understandability, apprehensibility n apprehensibilitate understandable, apprehensible adj apprehensibile * ~ , comprehensible adj comprehensibile * ~ , comprehensible adj comprensibile understanding (ability to understand) n intendimento * (agreement) n accordo * (comprehension) n intelligentia * n intelligentia understate v minimisar understatement n attenuation del veritate, declaration insufficiente * n declaration insufficiente, attenuation del veritate understudy n substituto undertake v interprender * ~ -take v interprender * v interprender -prend-/-pris-] under-taker n director de pompas funebre * ~ , entrepreneur (one who undertakes something) n interprenditor under-taking (firm) n interprisa * ~ -taking (promise) n promissa * ~ , enterprise n interprisa under-tone n voce basse under-value v subestimar, subvalutar * ~ -value v subvalutar, subestimar under-water adj submarin under-wear n subvestimentos under-world n basse fundos del societate underwriter, insurer, assurer n assecurator undescribable adj indescriptibile undeserved adj immeritate undeserved-kindness n benevolentia immeritate, gratia, mercede * ~ -kindness n gratia, mercede, benevolentia immeritate * ~ -kindness n mercede, benevolentia immeritate, gratia undesirable adj indesiderabile * adj indesirabile undetected adj non discoperite undetermined (1. indeterminate; 2. irresolute) adj indeterminate undeterred adj intimidate, non discoragiate * adj non discoragiate, intimidate undeveloped adj non disveloppate undignified adj indecorose, sin dignitate * adj sin dignitate, indecorose undiluted (not thinned down) adj concentrate, indiluite * (not thinned down) adj indiluite, concentrate * adj Fig] undine n undina undiplomatic adj pauco diplomatic undisciplined adj indisciplinate * ~ troops n soldatesca undiscriminating adj sin discernimento undisguised (not changed in appearance) adj non disguisate * (open) adj aperte, franc, non dissimulate * (open) adj franc, non dissimulate, aperte * (open) adj non dissimulate, aperte, franc undismayed adj impavide, non discoragiate, sin pavor * adj non discoragiate, sin pavor, impavide * adj sin pavor, impavide, non discoragiate undisputed adj incontestate undistinguishable adj non distinguibile undistinguished adj mediocre undisturbed adj non disturbate undivided adj indivise * adj indivise, integre * adj integre, indivise undo (1. to unfasten; 2. to destroy) v disfacer * (1. to unfasten; 2. to destroy) v disfacer -fac-/-fact-] * (ruin) v perder * v disfacer * ~ , ruin v perder undoing n disfacta * n perdition, ruina * n ruina, perdition undouble, unfold v disduplar undoubling, unfolding (action of) n disduplamento undoubted adj indubitate undreamt (- of) adj inimaginabile undress (a person) v disvestir * v disvestir * v disvestir (se) undrinkable adj imbibibile * adj non potabile undue adj excessive, illegitime * adj illegitime, excessive undulate v undular * ~ , wave (1. to move in, or like, waves; 2. to impart a wavy appearance to) v undular undulating adj undulate * ~ , wavy adj undulate * ~ , wavy adj undulate (pp of undular) undulation (1. waving motion; 2. wavy form) n undulation * (wavelike motion) n fluctuation undulatory adj undulatori undulous, rolling, wavy adj undulose unearned (not deserved) adj immeritate * (not worked for) adj non ganiate per labor unearned-income n renta(s) unearth v exhumar unearthly adj sinistre, supernatural * adj supernatural, sinistre uneasiness n anxietate, inquietate * n inquietate, anxietate uneasy (anxious) adj anxie, inquiete * (anxious) adj inquiete, anxie * (of sleep) adj agitate uneatable adj inedibile * ~ , inedible adj inedibile uneducated adj ignorante, sin instruction, vulgar * adj sin instruction, vulgar, ignorante * adj vulgar, ignorante, sin instruction unemotional (not moved) adj pauco impressionabile * (of account) adj objective unemployed (le) n disoccupatos * adj disoccupate, sin empleo * adj sin empleo, disoccupate unemployment n disoccupation unemployment-benefit n subsidio de disoccupation unending adj interminabile unendingly adv interminabilemente unendurable adj insupportabile, intolerabile * adj intolerabile, insupportabile unenviable adj pauco invidiabile unequable adj inequabile * ~ , uneven adj inequal unequal adj inequal unequally adv inequalmente unerring adj infallibile UNESCO n UNESCO * n UNESCO A] uneven (not smooth, not regular) adj inequal * (odd) v impar * ~ , odd Arith adj impare * ~ , unequable adj inequal unevenly (unequally) adv inequalmente unevenness n inequalitate unexceptionable adj irreprochabile unexcitable adj inexcitabile unexciting adj insipide unexhausted, unused adj inexhauste unexpected adj impreviste, insperate * adj inopinate * adj insperate, impreviste * ~ , unforeseen adj impreviste * ~ , unforeseen adj improvise unexpectedly, suddenly adv subito * ~ , suddenly adv subito (sù-) unexpiated, inexpiate, not expiated, not atoned adj inexpiate unexplained adj inexplicate unexplored adj inexplorate unfailing adj constante, inexhauribile, infallibile * adj inexhauribile, infallibile, constante * adj infallibile, constante, inexhauribile unfair adj disloyal, injuste * adj injuste, disloyal * ~ , unjust adj injuste unfairly adv disloyalmente, injustemente * adv injustemente, disloyalmente unfaithful (displaying infidelity) adj infidel * (of translation) adj inexacte * adj infidel unfaithfulness (infidelity) n infidelitate * (of translation) n inexactitude unfamiliar adj estranie, incognite * adj incognite, estranie unfashionable adj foras de moda, passate de moda * adj passate de moda, foras de moda unfasten v disfacer unfathomed adj insondabile, insoniabile, insondate, insoniate * adj insondate, insoniate, insondabile, insoniabile * adj insoniabile, insondate, insoniate, insondabile * adj insoniate, insondabile, insoniabile, insondate unfavorable adj disfavorabile * ~ , disadvantageous adj disavantagiose (-jo-) * ~ , -vour- adj adverse, disavantagiose, disfavorabile * ~ , -vour- adj disavantagiose, disfavorabile, adverse * ~ , -vour- adj disfavorabile, adverse, disavantagiose unfeasibility, infeasibility n infacibilitate unfeasible, infeasible adj infacibile unfeeling adj insensibile unfeigned adj non fingite, sincer * adj sincer, non fingite unfinished (incomplete) adj incomplete * adj indust unfit (ill) adj incapace, infirme * (ill) adj infirme, incapace * (out of place) adj improprie, inapte * (out of place) adj inapte, improprie unfocused adj sin focalisar unfold v displicar * v displicar (se) * ~ , open (something) v displicar * ~ , undouble v disduplar unfolding, undoubling (action of) n disduplamento unforeseeable adj imprevisibile unforeseen adj impreviste, non previdite * adj non previdite, impreviste * ~ , unexpected adj impreviste * ~ , unexpected adj improvise unforgettable adj inoblidabile unforgivable adj impardonabile unformed, inform adj informe unfortunate adj infelice, infortunate * adj infortunate * adj infortunate, infelice * ~ , unhappy adj infelice unfortunately adv infortunatemente unfounded adj sin fundamento unfreeze (1. to cause to thaw or melt; 2. to thaw, become melted) v disgelar unfulfilled adj incomplite, irrealisate * adj irrealisate, incomplite unfunny, witless, insipid adj infacete unfurnished adj non mobilate, sin mobiles * adj sin mobiles, non mobilate ungainly adj disgratiose ungear, disengage v disingranar ungenerous adj ingenerose ungenerousness n ingenerositate ungetatable adj inaccessibile ungild v disaurar ungirded, ungirt adj discincte ungirdle v discinger * v discinger -cing-/-cinct-] ungirt, ungirded adj discincte unglue v discollar ungodly (of row) adj infernal * (wicked) adj impie ungovernable, uncontrollable adj ingovernabile ungracious adj ingratiose ungrammatical adj incorrecte ungrateful adj ingrate * ~ , ingrate adj ingrate unguarded (not defended) adj sin defensa * (remark) adj incaute, inconsiderate * (remark) adj inconsiderate, incaute unguent, ointment n uncto unguentary adj unguentari unguiculate adj unguiculate unguiferous adj unguifere ungulate (1. having hoofs; 2. pertaining to the ungulates) adj ungulate * Zool n ungulato unhappiness n infelicitate * ~ , infelicity n infelicitate unhappy adj infelice * ~ , unfortunate adj infelice unharmed adj illese, indemne, san e salve * adj indemne, san e salve, illese * adj san e salve, illese, indemne * ~ , undamaged, uninjured adj indemne unharmonious, disharmonious adj disharmoniose unhealthiness, unwholesomeness, insalubrity n insalubritate unhealthy (1. not in good health; 2. unwholesome) adj malsan * adj insalubre, malsan * adj malsan, insalubre * ~ , unwholesome adj insalubre unheard (of) adj inaudite unheard-of adj inaudite unheeded adj a que on non presta attention, neglecte * adj neglecte, a que on non presta attention unhesitating adj decise, firme * adj firme, decise unhindered adj libere, sin incombramento * adj sin incombramento, libere unhinge v discardinar unhoped-for adj insperate unhurt adj unharmed * ~ , uninjured adj illese unhygienic adj inhygienic unices n Comp] unicolorous, one-colored adj unicolor unicorn n unicorne * n unicornio unidentified adj non identificate unidentified-flying-object (U.F.O) n objecto volante non identificate * ~ -flying-object (U.F.O) n objecto volante non identificate (O.V.N.) unification n unification uniflorous Bot adj uniflor unifoliate Bot adj unifoliate uniform (1. to make uniform; 2. to put into uniform) v uniformar * adj uniforme * ~ adj/n uniforme * n uniforme uniformity n uniformitate unify v unificar unilateral (1. Bot]; 2. Law]) adj unilateral * adj unilateral unilaterally adv unilateralmente unimaginable adj inconcipibile, non imaginabile * adj non imaginabile, inconcipibile unimpaired adj intacte, integre, non diminuite * adj integre, non diminuite, intacte * adj non diminuite, intacte, integre unimportance, insignificance n futilitate unimportant adj insignificante, pauco importante, sin importantia * adj pauco importante, sin importantia, insignificante * adj sin importantia, insignificante, pauco importante * ~ , insignificant adj futile * ~ , slight, trifling adj tenue unimpressed adj frigide, non impressionate * adj non impressionate, frigide uninformed, not knowing adj insciente uninhabitable adj inhabitabile uninhabited adj deserte, non habitate * adj non habitate, deserte uninitiated adj non initiate uninjured (goods) adj intacte, sin damno * (goods) adj sin damno, intacte * (person) adj illese, indemne * (person) adj indemne, illese * ~ , unharmed, undamaged adj indemne * ~ , unhurt adj illese uninspired adj banal, mediocre, sin inspiration * adj mediocre, sin inspiration, banal * adj sin inspiration, banal, mediocre uninstall v Comp] uninstaller n Comp] unintelligent adj inintelligente * ~ , obtuse adj inintelligente unintelligible adj inintelligibile unintentional adj involuntari unintentionally adv involuntarimente uninterested (not having an interest in a thing) adj disinteressate * adj indifferente, non interessate * adj non interessate, indifferente uninterestedness (state of not having an interest in a thing) n disinteresse uninteresting adj pauco interessante uninterrupted adj ininterrupte uninvited adj sin invitation uninviting adj inappetibile, pauco attractive * adj pauco attractive, inappetibile union (link, group) n union * (trade-union) n syndicato, trade-union * (trade-union) n trade-union, syndicato * n union unionism n unionismo unionist (trade-unionist) n syndicalista * n Pol] * n unionista union-jack n bandiera britannic uniparous (producing but one offspring at a time) adj unipare unipersonal Gram adj unipersonal unipolar adj unipolar unique (that has no like or equal) adj unic * adj unic uniqueness n unicitate unisexual adj unisexual unison (in ~) n al unisono, de concerto * (in ~) n de concerto, al unisono * n unisono * n unisono (-ì-) * ~ , unisonous adj unisone unisonous, unison adj unisone unit n gen/mil * n Mech] * n unitate Unitarian Theol adj unitari * Theol n unitario * adj unitari * n unitario Unitarianism Theol n unitarismo Unitario n IAL] unitarism n unitarismo unitarist n unitario unitary adj unitari unite (become united) v reunir * (join together) v reunir * v unir * v unir (se) * ~ , bring together (in a coalition) v coalisar * ~ , combine, conjoin v conjunger * ~ , combine, conjoin v conjunger -jung-/junct-] * ~ , join (bring or put together) v copular * ~ , join (one thing to another) v adjunger * ~ , join (one thing to another) v adjunger -jung-/junct-] * ~ , join, connect v unir uniteable adj unibile united adj unite United-Kingdom Geog n Regno Unite united-nations n nationes unite united-states Geog n Statos Unite * ~ -states Geog n Statos Unite (de America) * ~ -states adj statounitese uniting, joining (action of) n unimento * ~ , unitive adj unitive unitive, uniting adj unitive unit-trust n societate de investimento unity n unitate univalve, univalved Bot/Zool adj univalve univalved, univalve Bot/Zool adj univalve universal adj universal * adj universe Universalism Theol n universalismo Universalist Theol n universalista universality n universalitate universalize v universalisar universal-joint n juncto/articulation de cardan universally adv universalmente universe n cosmo, universo * n universitate * n universo * n universo, cosmo university adj universitari * n universitate unix Comp n unix unjust adj injuste * ~ , unfair adj injuste unjustifiable adj injustificabile unjustified adj injustificate unkempt (neglected) adj inculte * (of hair) adj mal pectinate * adj inculte unkind (not like a friend) adj inamical * adj cruel, inamical * adj inamical, cruel unkindliness n cruelitate, manco de amabilitate * n manco de amabilitate, cruelitate unkindly adv cruelmente, inamicalmente * adv inamicalmente, cruelmente unkindness n cruelitate, manco de amabilitate * n manco de amabilitate, cruelitate unknot v disnodar unknowable adj incognoscibile unknowing adj incognoscente unknowingly adv incognoscentemente unknown adj incogite, incognite * adj incognite * adj incognite (-còg-) * adj incognite, incogite * ~ to, without the knowledge of prep clam unlabled (without classification) adj non-ettiquettate, sin ettiquetta * (without classification) adj sin ettiquetta, non-ettiquettate unlace v disfacer (le cordones/lacios), dislaciar * v disfacer, dislaciar * v dislaciar, disfacer * v dislaciar, disfacer (le cordones/lacios) unlade, unload v discargar unlading, unloading (act of) n discarga * ~ , unloading n discargamento unlawful adj illegal, illicite * adj illicite, illegal unlearn, forget v disapprender unleavened, azymous adj azyme * ~ , azymous adj azyme (à-) unless conj a minus que, si non * ~ conj si non, a minus que * ~ it be, except adv non unlicensed (of premises) adj. phr sin licentia * (without authority) adj. phr non autorisate unlike adj differente, dissimile, dispare * adj dispare, differente, dissimile * adj dissimile, dispare, differente * ~ , dissimilar adj dispare unlikely adj inverisimile * ~ , improbable adj inverisimile * ~ , improbable adj inverosimilante unlimited adj illimitate unload v discargar * ~ , unlade v discargar unloader n discargator unloading place, wharf n discargatorio * ~ , unlading (act of) n discarga * ~ , unlading n discargamento unlock v disserrar unlooked for adj impreviste, insperate * ~ for adj insperate, impreviste unloose v disligar unlosable adj imperdibile unlucky (ill-starred) adj nefaste * (unfortunate) adj infortunate unmanageable adj immaneabile * adj ingovernabile, intractabile * adj intractabile, ingovernabile unmanly adj effeminate, pauco viril * adj pauco viril, effeminate unmarried adj celibe, non maritate * adj non maritate, celibe * ~ , single adj celibe * ~ , single adj celibe (cé-) unmask (strip of a mask) v dismascar unmatched adj incomparabile unmeant adj facite sin intention, involuntari * adj involuntari, facite sin intention unmentionable adj immentionabile unmistakeable adj evidente unmortified adj immortificate unmoved adj impassibile, insensibile * adj insensibile, impassibile unnail, remove the nails from v disclavar unnamable adj innominabile unnamed adj innominate unnatural adj innatural unnaturally adv innaturalmente unnavigability n innavigabilitate unnavigable adj innavigabile unnecessary adj inutile, non necessari, superflue * adj non necessari, superflue, inutile * adj superflue, inutile, non necessari unneeded adj non necessari unnerve v enervar * ~ , enervate v enervar unnoticed adj inobservate unobstructed adj non obstruite unobtainable adj introvabile, non obtenibile * adj non obtenibile, introvabile unobtrusive adj discrete, modeste * adj modeste, discrete unoccupied, be vacant v vacar * ~ , idle adj disoccupate unofficial adj non official unofficially adv non officialmente unopened adj non aperite, non aperte * adj non aperte, non aperite unorthodox adj non-orthodoxe, pauco orthodoxe * adj pauco orthodoxe, non-orthodoxe unpack v disimballar * v disimballar, dispacchettar * v dispacchettar, disimballar * ~ , unbox v discassar * ~ , unbox v disincassar * ~ , unwrap v dispacchettar unpacking or unboxing (action of) n discassage * ~ or unboxing (action of) n discassage (-aje) * ~ or unboxing (action of) n discassamento * ~ , unboxing n disincassamento unpaid adj non pagate unparalleled adj incomparabile, sin precedente * adj sin precedente, incomparabile unpardonable adj impardonabile unpatriotic adj antipatriotic unperturbed adj impassive, imperturbate * adj imperturbate, impassive unpleasant (disagreeable) adj disagradabile * (of work) adj etc * adj displacente * ~ , disagreeable adj disagradabile * ~ , unpleasing adj ingrate unpleasantness n character disagradabile unpleasing, unpleasant adj ingrate unpolished (crude) adj rude * (not smoothened, not refined) adj non polite * ~ , crude adj impolite unpopular adj impopular unpopularity n impopularitate unprecedented adj sin precedente unprejudiced adj disinteressate, impartial * adj impartial, disinteressate unpremeditated adj impremeditate unprepared adj non preparate unproductive adj improductive unprofitable adj sin profito unpronounceable adj impronunciabile * adj inarticulabile unprotected adj sin protection unprovoked adj non provocate unpublishable adj impublicabile unpublished adj inedite * adj inedite (-né-) * adj inedite, non publicate * adj non publicate, inedite unpunctual adj impunctual unpunctuality n impunctualitate unpunished adj impunite * n impunite unqualified (unlimited) adj absolute, inconditional * (unlimited) adj inconditional, absolute * (without a certificate) adj sin diploma * (without the right) adj sin titulo * n Jur] unquestionable adj indiscutibile unquiet, inquiet adj inquiete unravel v disintricar unreadable adj illegibile unreal adj irreal unreality n irrealitate unrealizable adj irrealisabile unreasonable (1. not en dowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason) adj irrationabile * adj disrationabile, irrationabile * adj irrationabile, disrationabile * ~ , irrational (not conformable to reason) adj disrationabile unrecognizable adj irrecognoscibile unrecorded adj non registrate unrefuted adj irrefutate unrelated adj non connexe, sin relation * adj sin relation, non connexe unrelenting adj implacabile, inexorabile * adj inexorabile, implacabile unreliable adj non digne de fide, pauco fidel * adj pauco fidel, non digne de fide unrelieved adj non mitigate, total * adj total, non mitigate unremitting adj incessante, infatigabile * adj infatigabile, incessante unrepentant adj impenitente * ~ , impenitent adj impenitente unreservedly adv sin reserva unrest (restlessness) n inquietude * (social) n agitation, disordine * (social) n disordine, agitation unrestrained adj disfrenate, immoderate, libere * adj immoderate, libere, disfrenate * adj libere, disfrenate, immoderate * ~ , dissipated adj dissipate * ~ , dissipated adj dissipate (pp of dissipar) unrestricted adj sin restriction unripe adj crude, immatur, verde * adj immatur * adj immatur, verde, crude * adj verde, crude, immatur * ~ , green adj crude unripeness n immaturitate unrivaled adj incomparabile, sin par, sin rival * adj sin par, sin rival, incomparabile * adj sin rival, incomparabile, sin par unroll v disinrolar * v disinrolar (se) unruly adj indisciplinate, turbulente * adj turbulente, indisciplinate unsaddle v dissellar unsafe adj insecur * ~ , insecure adj insecur unsaid adv non dicite unsalable adj invendibile unsatisfactory adj non satisfactori unsatisfied adv non satisfacte unsavory adj disagradabile unscathed adj indemne unscientific adj non scientific, pauco scientific * adj pauco scientific, non scientific unscrew v disvitar unscrupulous adj inscrupulose * adj inscrupulose, sin conscientia * adj sin conscientia, inscrupulose * ~ ambition n arrivismo unseal v dissigillar unseat v parl unseaworthiness n innavigabilitate unseaworthy adj innavigabile unseemly adj improprie, indecente * adj indecente, improprie unseen adj invisibile unserviceable adj inservibile, inutile * adj inutile, inservibile unsettled (undecided) adj indecisive * (weather) adj variabile unshaken adj/adv non succutite unsheathe, draw (a sword) v disvainar unsheltered adj/adv exponite al ventos, non protegite, sin protection * ~ adj/adv non protegite, sin protection, exponite al ventos * ~ adj/adv sin protection, exponite al ventos, non protegite unshoe (a horse) v disferrar unsightly adj repugnante al vista unsigned adj/adv non signate, sin signatura * ~ adj/adv sin signatura, non signate unskilful, clumsy adj inhabile unskilfulness, clumsiness n inhabilitate unskilled (labour) adj manual, non-specialisate * (labour) adj non-specialisate, manual * (not expert) adj inexperte unsober adj insobrie unsoberness, insobriety n insobrietate unsociability n insociabilitate unsociable adj insociabile unsold adv non vendite unsolder v dissoldar unsolicited adj/adv non sollicitate unsolved adj/adv non resolvite, non solvite * ~ adj/adv non solvite, non resolvite unsophisticated (naive) adj ingenue, naive * (naive) adj naive, ingenue * (simple) adj simple unsound (argument) adj erronee, false * (argument) adj false, erronee * (mind) adj infirme * (structure) adj defectuose unsparing (generous) adj generose, prodige * (generous) adj prodige, generose * (merciless) adj impietose unspeakable (indescribably or inexpressibly bad) adj inqualificabile * adj inexprimibile, inqualificabile * adj inqualificabile, inexprimibile unspecified adj non specificate unstable adj instabile * ~ , labile adj labile unsteady (tottering) adj titubante * (unbalanced) adj disequilibrate, instabile * (unbalanced) adj instabile, disequilibrate unstinted adj abundante, illimitate * adj illimitate, abundante unstressed adj atone unsubstantial, insubstantial adj insubstantial * ~ , not solid or firm adj inconsistente unsubstantiality (want of firmness) n inconsistentia * ~ , insubstantiality n insubstantialitate unsuccessful (candidate) adj non eligite * (efforts) adj infructuose, van * (efforts) adj van, infructuose * (without success) adj non-succedite unsuitable adj improprie, incommode * adj incommode, improprie * ~ , inconvenient adj incommode * ~ , inconvenient adj incommode (-cò-) unsuited (be - to) v disconvenir a * adj inapte unsure adj insecur * ~ , uncertain (1. doubting; 2. doubtful) adj insecur unsurpassed adj/adv non superate, sin equal * ~ adj/adv sin equal, non superate unsuspecting adj non suspiciose, sin suspicion * adj sin suspicion, non suspiciose untamable adj indomabile untamed adj indomate untangle v disintricar untenability, intenability n intenibilitate untenable adj intenibile unthinkable adj inconcipibile untidy (person) adj pauco methodic * (room) adv in disordine untie v disnodar until (as far as) conj usque * (before) adv/conj ante que, antea * (before) adv/conj antea, ante que * ~ now, so far, yet, still, this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet adv adhuc * prep usque a, usque * prep usque, usque a * ~ , up to the time adv eo untilled, uncultivated adj inculte untimely adj inopportun, prematur * adj prematur, inopportun untiring adj infatigabile unto prep a untold (riches) adj incalculabile * (story) adj/adv inedite, sin contar * (story) adj/adv sin contar, inedite untouchable adj intoccabile untrained adj inexperte, non specialisate * adj non specialisate, inexperte untransferable, not transferable adj intransferibile untranslatable adj intraducibile untrue adj false untutored, uncultured adj inculte untwishng (act of) n distortion untwist v distorquer * v distorquer -torqu-/-tort-] unusable adj inusabile * adj inutilisabile * ~ , unutilizable adj inutilisabile unused adj inexhauste, inutilisate * adj inutilisate, inexhauste * ~ , not utilized adj inutilisate * ~ , unexhausted adj inexhauste unusual (1. out of the ordinary; 2. not customary) adj inusual * adj insolite, singular * adj singular, insolite * ~ , unaccustomed adj insolite * ~ , unaccustomed adj insolite (-sò-) unusually adv singularmente unutilizable, unusable adj inutilisabile unutterable adj ineffabile, inexprimibile * adj inexprimibile, ineffabile unvanquished adj invicte unveil v disvelar unwanted adv non desirate, superflue * adv superflue, non desirate unwarrantable adj injustificabile unwarranted adj/adv injustificate, non autorisate, sin garantia * ~ adj/adv non autorisate, sin garantia, injustificate * ~ adj/adv sin garantia, injustificate, non autorisate unwary adj imprudente unwelcome adj non benvenite unwell adj indisposite, malade * adj malade, indisposite unwholesome, unhealthy adj insalubre unwholesomeness, insalubrity, unhealthiness n insalubritate unwieldy adj non-maneabile unwilling adj disinclinate, reluctante, non volente * adj nolente * adj non volente, disinclinate, reluctante * adj reluctante, non volente, disinclinate unwillingly adv de mal grado, de mal voluntate * adv de mal voluntate, de mal grado * ~ , against one's will adv nolente unwillingness n reluctantia * ~ , resistence, reluctance n reluctantia unwind (relax) v relaxar se * (unroll) v disinrolar se unwise adj mal avisate unwitting adj inconsciente unworkable adj impracticabile unworthiness n indignitate unworthy (1. undeserving; 2. unbecoming to the character or dignity of a person) adj indigne * adj indigne unwrap v disinveloppar * v disinveloppar, dispacchettar * v dispacchettar, disinveloppar * ~ , unpack v dispacchettar unwritten (not written) adj non scribite * (traditional) adj traditional * ~ , without an alphabet adj analphabetic up (above, upwards) adv in alto * (finished) adv finite * (go ~) v ascender, montar * (go ~) v montar, ascender * (it's - to you) phr es a vos * (out of bed) adv foras del lecto * (road) adv in reparation * (what's - with him?) phr que cosa le afflige? * ~ in adv/prep in * prep in alto del * ~ to the minute (- news) phr novas de ultime hora * ~ to the time, until adv eo * ~ to, to (a point in space or time) (all the way) prep usque * ~ yours interj al inferno! upas Bot n upas * Bot n upas Mal] upbraid v criticar, reprimendar * v reprimendar, criticar upbringing n education upcoming adj approchante, approximante * adj approximante, approchante update n nove version, renovation * n renovation, nove version * v installar un nove version, renovar * v renovar, installar un nove version upend v altiar * v altiar (le extremitate de) upgrade n promotion (a grado superior), renovation * n promotion, renovation * n renovation, promotion * n renovation, promotion (a grado superior) * v promover (a grado superior), renovar * v promover, renovar * v renovar, promover * v renovar, promover (a grado superior) upheaval (fig) n commotion * (geological) n sublevamento uphill adj/adv in alto * ~ adj/adv in alto (con difficultate) uphold v defender, supportar * v supportar, defender upholster v recoperir le mobiles upholstery n recoperta de mobiles upkeep n costo del mantenimento, mantenimento * n mantenimento, costo del mantenimento upland n terra alte uplift (in spirit) v animar * n elevation * v elevar upon prep super, sur * prep sur, super * ~ , comment on (1. to annotate; 2. to criticize, make comments on) v commentar * ~ , on prep super * ~ , on prep super (sù-) * ~ , on prep sur upper adj plus alte * adj plus alte (in position) * n le parte superior del calceo * n le parte superior del calceo (- del scarpa) * ~ part, top n alto * ~ , higher adj supere * ~ , higher adj superior uppermost adv le plus alte, superior * adv superior, le plus alte upright (of unfailing integrity) adj integre * (of unfailing integrity) adj integre (ìn-) * ~ adj/adv honeste, probe * ~ adj/adv probe, honeste * ~ piano n pianino * ~ , honest adj probe uprightness n honestate, probitate * n probitate, honestate * ~ , probity, integrity n probitate * ~ , rectitude, straightforwardness n directura uproar n tumulto uproarious adj tumultose uproot v evelier, toller le radice * v toller le radice, evelier * ~ , root up v displantar upset (mad) adj inferite * v everter, inferir * v inferir, everter * ~ , put out of order v disregular up-shot n evento, exito * ~ -shot n exito, evento up-side n parte superior up-side-down adv in verso upsilon (Greek letter Y) n ipsilon, ypsilon * (Greek letter Y) n ypsilon, ipsilon upstage adj presumite, sufficiente * adj sufficiente, presumite * adv in le fundo del scenario * vt attraher omne attention del public super un altere persona upstairs adj del passo in alto * adj del passo in alto (del scalas) * adv in alto * adv in alto (del scalas) * n nivello superior upstanding adj honorabile, robuste * adj robuste, honorabile upstart adj altiate * n altiato * n nove persona up-state adj interior up-stream adv in alto del fluvio up-stroke n movemento ascendente up-surge n accesso up-swept adj alte up-swing (on the ~) adv ameliorante, ameliorantemente * ~ -swing (on the ~) adv ameliorantemente, ameliorante * ~ -swing vi ameliorar up-take (quick on the ~) phr esser rapide a comprender * ~ -take n cannon del camino up-thrust n altiamento up-to adv a, usque a * ~ -to adv usque a, a up-to-date (current) adj actual, recente * ~ -to-date (current) adj recente, actual * ~ -to-date (fashionable) adj al moda * ~ -to-date adj de ultime hora up-to-here (phr) usque a ci, usque a hic * ~ -to-here (phr) usque a hic, usque a ci up-to-now (hitherto) phr hic * ~ -to-now (hitherto) phr hic (ci) * ~ -to-now phr usque nunc up-to-the-minute adj de ultime minuta up-town adv al interior del citate up-trend n tendentia ascendente up-turn n augmento, melioration * ~ -turn n melioration, augmento upturned (with - nose) phr con naso in alto * adj in alto upward, upwards adj ascendente upwards adv in alto, surso * adv surso, in alto up-wind adj/adv contra le vento up-with interj viva! ur-, uro- (tail) occurring in compounds] n ur- uraemia Med n uremia * ~ , uremia Med n uremia * ~ , uremia Med n uremia (-ìa) uraemic adj uremic * ~ , uremic adj uremic Ural (River) n Ural * Geog n Ural * ~ Mountains Geog n Monanias Ural * ~ Mountains, Urals n Ural Ural-Altaic adj ural-altaic * adj uraloaltaic * adj uraloaltaic (-tàic) Uralian adj uralian Urals, Ural Mountains n Ural Urania (1. Muse of astronomy; 2. epithet of Aphrodite) Gr. Mythol] n Urania uranian (1. pertaining to the god Uranus; 2. pertaining to the planet Uranus; 3. pertaining to Urania; 4. pertaining to the heavens) adj uranie uranic adj uranic uranite Mineral n uranite uranium Chem n uranio * n uranium * n uranium (-rà-) uranographer n uranographo * n uranographo (-ògrapho) uranography n uranographia * n uranographia (-ìa) uranometry (science of) n uranometria * (science of) n uranometria (-ìa) Uranus (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Urano * (Planet ~) n Planeta Urano urban adj urban * ~ railway n metropolitano urbane adj urban urbanism n urbanismo urbanist Eccl n urbanista * n urbanista urbanity (1. urbanness; 2. urbaneness) n urbanitate * n urbanitate urbanization n urbanisation urbanize v urbanisar urchin (sea ~) n ericio marin * n ericio parve uredinium Bot n uredine uremia, uraemia Med n uremia * ~ , uraemia Med n uremia (-ìa) uremic, uraemic adj uremic ureter Anat n ureter ureteral adj ureteral ureteritis Pathol n ureteritis * Pathol n ureteritis (-ìtis) ureterotomy Surg n ureterotomia * Surg n ureterotomia (-ìa) urethra Anat n urethra urethral adj urethral urethritis Pathol n urethritis * Pathol n urethritis (-ìtis) urethroscope Med n urethroscopio urethroscopy Med n urethroscopia * Med n urethroscopia (-ìa) urge v incitar, urger * v urger, incitar * ~ , be insistent or pressing v urger * ~ , persuade, advise v suader * ~ , persuade, advise v suader suad-/suas-] * ~ , press v instar urgency (need for immediate attention or action) n urgentia * n emergentia, urgentia * n urgentia, emergentia urgent (demanding immediate attention or action) adj urgente * adj urgente urgently (I need it quite ~) phr io lo necessita multo urgentemente * adv urgentemente uric Med adj uric urinal (building for urinating purposes) n urinatorio * (public lavatory) n urinatorio * (vessel for holding urine) n urinal * n urinal urinary adj urinal, urinari * adj urinari, urinal * ~ canal Anat n canal urinari urinate v urinar urination n urination urine n urina uriniferous adj urinifere urinous adj urinose urn n urna Ursa Major (astronom) n Ursa Major * ~ Minor (astronom) n Ursa Minor ursine (bearlike) adj ursin * adj ursin urson (Canada porcupine) n urson urtica (nettle) n urtica * ~ , nettle n urtica * ~ , nettle n urtica (-tìca) urticaceae Bot n urticaceas urticaceous adj urticacee urticant adj urticante * ~ , stinging adj urticante * ~ , stinging adj urticante (ppr of urticar) urticaria (hives) n urticaria * ~ , nettle rash Pathol n urticaria urticate, nettle v urticar urtication n urtication urubu (black vulture) n urubu Uruguay (1. Uruguay river; 2. Republic of Uruguay) n Uruguay * (1. Uruguay river; 2. Republic of Uruguay) n Uruguay (-ài) * Geog n Uruguay Uruguayan adj uruguayan * n uruguayo urus (aurochs) n uro us pron nos * ~ , autobus (motor) n autobus * ~ , autobus (motor) n autobus (-bùs) * ~ , we (nos) pron noi usability, usableness n usabilitate usable adj usabile usableness, usability n usabilitate usage, custom n costume * ~ , custom n usage * ~ , custom n usage (-aje) * ~ , custom, habit n usantia * ~ , manner, custom n more use (1. act of using; 2. habit) n uso * (act of using) n usage * (act of using) n usage (-aje) * (action of using) n empleo * (action of using) n empleo (-éo) * ~ circumlocution v circumloquer * ~ circumlocution v circumloquer -loqu-/-locut-] * n uso, utilisation * n utilisation, uso * ~ of gestures, gesticulation n mimica * ~ up v usar * v usar, utilisar * v utilisar, usar * ~ , make use of v usar used, utilized adj utilisate useful adj util * adj utile * ~ , serviceable adj servibile usefulness n uso, utilitate * n utilitate, uso * ~ , utility n utilitate useless adj inutil * adj inutile uselessness n inutilitale user n usator, usuario * n usuario, usator usher (- in) v introducer * n introductor * n ostiero usual (1. ordinary; 2. customary) adj usual * adj usual usually adv usualmente * ~ , for the most part, commonly adv plurimo * ~ , for the most part, commonly adv plurimo (plù-) usufruct Law n usufructo usufructuary Law adj usufructuari * Law n usufructuario usurer n fenerator, usuario * n usuario, fenerator * n usurero usurious adj usurari usurp v assumer, occupar, usurpar * v occupar, usurpar, assumer * v usurpar * v usurpar, assumer, occupar usurpation n usurpation usurpatory adj usurpatori usurper n usurpator usury (practice ~) v fenerar, usurar * (practice ~) v usurar, fenerar * n feneration, usura * n usura * n usura, feneration * n usuria * n usuria (-ìa) utensil n utensilio, vaso * n vaso, utensilio * ~ , tool n utensile utensils n utensilios, vasos * n vasos, utensilios uterine (1. pertaining to the uterus; 2. born of) adj uterin * adj uterin uterology n uterologia * n uterologia (-ìa) uterus n utero * ~ , womb n utero * ~ , womb n utero (ù-) utilitarian (as in utilitarian ethics) adj utilitari * n utilitario utilitarianism n utilitarismo utility n utilitate * ~ , usefulness n utilitate utilization n utilisation utilize v utilisar utilized, used adj utilisate utilizer n utilisator utmost (do one's ~) v facer lo summamente possibile * n extremo, ultimo, summo * n summo, extremo, ultimo * n ultimo, summo, extremo Utopia n Utopia utopian adj utopic * n utopista * ~ , dreamer (one who indulges in fanciful ideas, plans) n chimerista utopianism n utopismo utter adj absolute, complete, tote * adj complete, tote, absolute * adj tote, absolute, complete * v dicer, pronunciar * v pronunciar, dicer utterable adj effabile * ~ , expressible adj exprimibile utterance n dicto, pronunciation * n pronunciation, dicto utterly adv absolutemente, completemente * adv completemente, absolutemente uvea Anat n uvea uvula n uvula * n uvula. uvular adj uvular uxoricide (act of killing one's wife) n uxoricidio * (one who kills his wife) n uxoricida